Current conveyor circuits are employed in various types of integrated systems as building blocks for system designers. These circuit blocks are modular and may be used for various types of applications including high speed optical systems, as well as wireless communication systems. By utilizing modular circuit blocks, designers are able to provide better design efficiency and increase productivity while reducing development costs. A first generation current conveyor may employ a reference terminal which supports a current equal to the current conveyed between the input and output terminals of the circuit. In a second generation current conveyor circuit, the reference port has a high impedance value which is arranged to control the potential at a second port while supporting a small or ideally zero current.